choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezra Mitchell
Ezra, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, was a student at Oliver M. Berry High School and is Caleb's older brother. He graduated at the end of Book 3. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Ezra has dark brown eyes, black hair, and dark skin. He wears a black jacket over a white T-shirt, a necklace with dog tags, and another necklace made from beads. Personality Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit * Chapter 13: Game Plan Book 2 * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 10: Coming Clean (Determinant) * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 16: School's Out! Relationships Aiden Zhou Ezra and Aiden are members of the school band, but they often argued over many things, such as which song should they play for the first game of football season in Book 1. They eventually got over their differences and cooperated to make the band more efficient. Caleb Mitchell Caleb is Ezra's younger brother. They normally have a good relationship with each other, but it took a turn for the worse when Ezra, a member of the band, supported Hearst High during a basketball match in Book 2, Chapter 8 because of Principal Isa favoring the basketball team, of which Caleb is a member of, over other clubs. They later made up in the same book. Bethany Fox He and Bethany Fox were best friends in middle school. They meet up in Book 3, Chapter 4, when she transfers to his school. In Chapter 4, Ezra gives a promposal to Bethany and she says yes and kisses him. Gallery Other Looks Ezra Band.png|Band uniform Ezra Band Concert Uniform.png|Band Concert Uniform Ezra Prom King.png|Prom King Miscellaneous High School Story, Book 1.png|Ezra on the HSS Book 1 Cover HSS_pictures_11.jpg|Victory! - High School Story Trivia * Ezra is one of the few characters that originate from Pixelberry's ''High School Story'' app. * Ezra is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 1. * He has a mild allergy to pet fur. So he and Caleb have a goldfish named "Rover". * In Book 2, Chapter 5, it is confirmed that he is a Senior. * Ezra is the only prominent Berry High student whose file is not shown in Book 2, Chapter 11. * He will be going to the University of Texas to study music, hoping to break into the "rock scene" there. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Musicians Category:Teens